Untouchable
by Victoria Andersen
Summary: Bree and Chase were brother and sister. They couldn't love each other, but they did. They were in sync; they were like fire and ice. But it was forbidden. Maybe that's what made it worth it.
1. 1: Chase

_Think I'm going for a walk now_

**Untouchable**

Her eyes sparkle. Her hair shines. Her smile flashes, and I can't help but smile in return. I love her, I know that, but it's the same way I love Adam. Well, it's different because she's a girl, but still, we're brother and sister. It doesn't matter that we're not biologically related, we were raised together. Statistically speaking, the chances of any other type of affection between us is very slim. Actually, it's more likely that we will be attracted to people the opposite of each other. So there was no way that I could like Bree.


	2. 1: Bree

_I feel a little unsteady_

**Untouchable**

_ His eyes sparkle. His hair shines. His smile flashes, and I can't help but smile in return. I just want him to be happy because he's my brother, you know? When you're raised with a person, even if you're not really related to them, you love them. In a nice, family way, definitely not in a creepy, incest way. There was no way that I could like Chase._


	3. 2: Chase

_I don't want nobody to follow me _

**Untouchable**

Even if the whole brother-sister dynamic wasn't a problem, there's other issues that would be. For one thing, I'm not her type. She likes overly affectionate guys; I guard my feelings. She likes to be smarter than her boyfriend; I'm the smartest teen on the planet. Also, I'm younger than she is. She would never go for a guy who is younger than her, and she shouldn't need to. She's so amazing, she makes me feel inferior. At least, she does when I'm not around her. When I'm talking to her, or even just in her presence, I feel... safe. Like I could do anything, but if I fail, she'll be there to comfort me, right before she makes fun of me for my size. We have a great relationship, as siblings. It would be weird as anything else.**  
**


	4. 2: Bree

_'cept maybe you _

**Untouchable**

_ Any type of relationship between us just wouldn't work out, even if we weren't siblings. I mean, come on. He's younger than me, and I'm totally not his type. He's into Danielle, that blond girl with blue eyes. I've got brown eyes and brown hair. How boring is that! Plus, he is so intelligent, I always feel stupid around him. The people you love aren't supposed to make you feel stupid, they're supposed to make you feel amazing. I mean, aren't they? You're not supposed to feel warm and fuzzy, and safe. You're supposed to feel like you could shoot up to the stars. I know I can count on Chase for anything, but being around him doesn't give me butterflies in my stomach, or make me feel like I'm about to barf. That's how I felt around Ethan and Owen. Don't get me wrong; Chase and I are pretty close, even though I tease him all the time, but we aren't anything more._


	5. 3: Chase

_I could make you happy you know _

**Untouchable**

There are a lot of things I love about her. She's very pretty, prettier than most girls in school. And when she focuses, she's actually really smart. She could get all As if she applied herself, but she spends time with her friends instead of studying. She has adapted to high school easily, and she's got lots of friends, unlike me. She gets asked to go to things all the time with her friends, while I just have Adam and Leo to hang out with. Also, she's really innocent and honest. She pretends to be worldly and experienced to be cool, but underneath she is sweet and sensitive. And have you ever seen her try to lie? She's horrible at it! Even Adam is better at lying than her. She's so sweet, even when she doesn't want to be. I remember there was that one time she was jealous of the amount of time Adam was spending with her boyfriend, and she tried to take revenge. She cracked like glass under the pressure though, and made it up to him. Also, she's a great sister, although she teases me non-stop. Yeah, I know I'm dorky and short. I don't need to be reminded of it over and over.


	6. 3: Bree

_if you weren't already _

**Untouchable**

_ I love a lot of things about Chase, besides the fact that he can be really stuck-up. He's actually really cute, as far as guys go, and his genius is incredible. He could probably beat most of the world in an IQ test without trouble, and even though I tease him about it, I think that that gift is really cool. In fact, I may be a little jealous of him. He's so talented, and all I can do is run fast. What good does that do? Chase's bionics can help all the time, but he's afraid to use them sometimes. He's got a really strong conscience __too__, something that I __also__ wish I had.__ I'm sure that if he were in a relationship, he wouldn't ever take it too far. That was why I had to break up with Ethan. He tried to kiss me on our second date, and I kind of freaked out on him and ran away. Later, when I still wouldn't let him kiss me, he got angry, so I broke up with him. Chase, Adam, and Leo all comforted me then, but Chase got me flowers and chocolates, because "according to his database, that was what girls liked best when feeling depressed." He is so dorky, but in a cute kind of way. I know I tease him more than I should, but that's my only way to keep him away, and the only way I'm better than him. For all his intelligence, his sarcasm skills are way worse than mine. If I didn't tease him, then we would get way too close. Every relationship needs something wrong with it, right?_


End file.
